The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hort 09-012-05’. ‘Hort 09-012-05’ represents a new bigleaf hydrangea, a perennial shrub grown for landscape use.
‘Hort 09-012-05’ was derived from an ongoing controlled breeding program directed by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding program include developing new cultivars of Hydrangea with double flowers combined with compact plant habits and floriferous blooming habits. ‘Hort 09-012-05’ arose from the self-pollination of an unnamed and unpatented proprietary plant in the Inventor's breeding program, reference no. 07-110-08 in June of 2008. ‘Hort 09-012-05’ was selected as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings in June of 2015.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in July of 2011. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.